The Fourth Wheel
by cheekymice
Summary: A new baby is due in the cohen plus one house, Is Ryan coming apart? Complete
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer – I still own nothing**

**Apart from the spelling and grammer mistakes they are all mine and the computers!!**

**The Fourth Wheel**

Sandy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and threw down his pen onto the desk. He couldn't believe that the family was stuck in one of Newport group's show homes. The investigation had put the fire down to faulty wiring in the wall cavity. Thank God that nobody was hurt, but the house was badly smoked damaged. So instead of living in a house that was over run with building contractors again. They had moved into one of the show homes.

They had been in the show home for three weeks, This couldn't have come at a worse time. Kirsten was six weeks from her due date. That had come as quite a surprise! They had been so worried about Seth and his disappearing act and with the added worry of Ryan doing the right thing, Kirsten had put her general malaise down to that.

It was only when the boys had both come home after the summer and Kirsten was still feeling under the weather that Sandy had made her go to the doctors, That the truth was revealed. Kirsten was three months pregnant. That had been the last thing on their minds. When they had got their heads around the fact that there was going to be a baby in the family again, they were both ecstatic.

Then had come the delicate task of telling the boys, They pretty much knew Seth would be fine, well to be honest - more than fine with the news. Seth had been asking for a sibling since he was about three years old. They had tried for another baby in those early years but it just hadn't panned out. Then Kirsten had climbed the corporate ladder and the baby had faded from their minds. Seth would probably be freaked out by the thought that his parents still had sex, But hey, he would have to deal with that, Sandy smiled at the thought.

Ryan was a different matter. The kid had just lost his own baby; Ryan had been so set on becoming the sort of father that he had never had. He had lost sight of the fact that the baby might not be his. That didn't enter the equation, all that mattered was keeping the baby safe. Sandy had become worried about Ryan's decision, he had dropped by the construction site a few times over that summer and he had seemed so down. It was clear the closeness between Theresa and himself had dwindled when they were forced to play grown-ups. Unfortunately, Sandy and Kirsten could only feel relief when Theresa had lost the baby and Ryan had come home.

Sandy knew that Ryan was putting on a brave face those first months after the summer, Ryan was the type of boy who, when confronted with things he couldn't deal with, he just locked them away. To an outsider it would seem that Ryan had just walked away from Theresa without a backward glance, that he hadn't cared at all, But Sandy new differently. He would watch Ryan when he was with Seth, all happy and smiling, but there were moments when that mask would slip, In those moments Sandy saw the dead look in his eyes, the clenched jaw and he knew it was an act, that Ryan cared more than any of them would know.

That was one of the reasons that they had been worried about broaching the subject of the new baby.

They needn't have worried. Ryan had been genuinely pleased for them and if he had felt any sadness, He hadn't let it show.

He was being so protective around Kirsten, Fussing around, making sure she had everything she needed. Sandy felt like his job as prospective father had been taken away from him. It was good to see Ryan so involved with normal family stuff.

That was until a few weeks ago. Sandy had noticed a change in Ryan; he'd started to withdraw from them. He was still outwardly cheerful, but he had started to miss dinner with them citing schoolwork and the need to study with Lindsay. On a few occasions Sandy had rung Lindsay's house to speak to Ryan, when he wasn't answering his mobile, He apparently had always just left. He got the impression that Lindsay was covering for him…Shortly after Ryan would come dashing through the door, then dash out again saying he had forgotten a book and not come back for hours.

They hardly saw him now. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. When Sandy tried to find out what was going on…Everything was 'Fine'…. Subject closed. That was one of the things that Sandy found infuriating about Ryan. If Ryan didn't want to talk, that was it.

Sandy sighed again. He knew that he would have to try again to find out what was going on with Ryan. He wasn't relishing another stonewalling.

**tbc**


	2. Kirsten talks

**Thanks for all the great reviews everyone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the O.C - except a rather large obsessionwith Mr McKenzie…that's all mine!!**

Again Sorry for any spelling and grammer errors.

**The Fourth wheel**

Chapter 2

It was 6.30 and Kirsten could sleep no longer. What with the constant indigestion and the baby playing football with her bladder. She decided now was a good time to get up. No point in laying in bed tossing and turning. She'd only disturb Sandy.

She padded her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on, a nice cup of tea was in order. She loved this time of the day when no one else was up. She could sit out on the patio and just gaze into the ocean. This was her thinking time.

As she sipped her tea she couldn't believe that in just over a month she'd be having a baby. She smiled and rubbed her 'Bump' O.K the timing hadn't exactly been perfect.

What with Caleb's many indiscretions coming to the fore. And the subsequent legal battles in store.

Surprisingly Kirsten has managed to stay relatively unscathed. There was something to be said for ignorance.

She had known Caleb to be ruthless in his business dealings but she had never in a million years thought that bribery and corruption had been his game. Having this baby felt right, it had shifted her focus off business and she had realised that she missed having a life outside of the office.

She turned as she heard the sound of the pool house door open. Seth had laughed Ryan over this, even though they were in a different house Ryan had still claimed the pool house.

"Morning Ryan"

"Ohhh, Hi Kirsten" Ryan looked shocked to see her there.

"The kettles just boiled, why don't you join me for a cup of tea?"

Ryan looked uncomfortable "That's O.K… Erm I've got some stuff to do down at the library before school…. But Thanks"

Kirsten smiled at Ryan and replied, " In case you didn't realise that was more of a command than a request, Grab a cup and join me. I want to talk to you"

She knew Ryan dreaded hearing those words more than anything. Talking wasn't Ryan strong point. Ryan gave a barely noticeable sigh and put his bag down, and when to get a tea from the kitchen. He returned and sat down opposite Kirsten and focused on his cup.

" You're up very early for school?"

Ryan looked up and muttered, "I've just got a lot of work to catch up on. I find it easier to get done in the Library"

" Are you falling behind in your work, because if you are I could schedule a meeting with Dr Kim. If you are finding it too much, though I find it odd that you are having to do so much extra work. The last me and Sandy heard you were way ahead on your course work and were getting top grades?"

Ryan looked uncomfortable and shifted in his chair

" You seem to be spending a lot of time over at Lindsay's house studying too?" Kirsten said softly "Is there anything you want to share with me Ryan?"

Kirsten had been worried about Ryan's continual absences from the house, at first she had been amused that Ryan was spending so much time with her half sister, She had assumed that Ryan was doing what teenage boys did with their girlfriends. She trusted Ryan. After the summer he had just had she knew he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

It had taken an accidental meeting with Lindsay's mother to make her realise that Ryan had not been honest as to where he had been spending his evenings.

" No, I'm just trying to keep my grades up that's all"

"Ryan, sweetie, I know that you haven't been over at Lindsay's when you said you've been. Both Sandy and me have given you time, But we don't appreciate being lied too. What's going on?"

Ryan focused on his tea again.

"Is it me, is it the baby? Talk to me Ryan. We're worried about you "

" God Kirsten, please don't think that I'm upset about the baby, everything is fine. Really. I just…I just sometimes need time on my own. I'm sorry I lied about where I was. I don't mean to worry you… I just…. I do need to get to the library Kirsten " Ryan stood up and grabbed his bag.

" Ryan. I know how much it hurt when Theresa lost the baby Honey. I know how much seeing me must hurt you, But shutting yourself off from us, your family, it won't help. When the time comes you'll make a great father but until then, this baby needs its big brother. I know you find this family a little overwhelming sometimes but don't shut us out Ryan please. This is your chance to be a teenager, don't waste it worrying about what could have been"

Kirsten saw the brief flash of pain in Ryan's eyes at the mention of Theresa. He nodded and turned away.

"Ohhh and Ryan, in the future I suggest that Lindsay comes over here in the evenings"

Ryan turned back "You're grounding me?"

'No Ryan…. Just keeping you close"

**TBC**


	3. The plot thickens

The Fourth Wheel 

Chapter 3

Seth was now officially on the case. Ryan was hiding something and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He had accidentally 'overheard' his parents discussing Ryan and heard the words 'withdrawn' 'coping' and 'therapy'. To that, he had added his own concerns.

It had taken him a while to realise that something was up. Ryan was always good at hiding things, and Seth had been a little self-absorbed recently. Hey… he would hold his had up and admit it.

At first he just thought Ryan and Lindsay's so called study evenings were just an excuse to spend time together. Seth had joked with Alex that he'd doubted that much studying was going on. But a few times when Ryan had said that he was with Lindsay. He and Alex had seen Lindsay on her own…. No evidence of Ryan.

Seth had casually asked Ryan when he had arrived back home on one of these occasions, how his evening had gone? Only to have Ryan mutter about Lindsey helping him with AP math. Then he had declined a game of ninja and retired to the pool house.

The second occurrence had been about two weeks ago, Seth was sure he had seen Ryan getting into a van outside Harbour, He hadn't recognised the driver…but it certainly hadn't been Lindsay.

Again when he had questioned Ryan about it, Ryan had just shrugged his shoulders and said Seth must have been mistaken. When Seth had continued to press the issue Ryan had told him that the subject was closed and stalked off.

Seth was more than a little hurt that Ryan felt that he had to lie to him, but Seth knew you could only push Ryan so far. So Seth had taken the stealth approach and tried to follow Ryan.

He'd discovered that a skateboard was no match for a bike, Damn, Ryan could peddle fast when he wanted to and he'd lost him. He had even contemplated going through his stuff, but he knew Ryan would definitely not forgive him that.

O.K…so now Seth was getting freaked out. As time had gone on Ryan had seemed to vanish from their home life, Always gone in the mornings and back late at night. It was at that point that his 'Rents had got involved but he knew that they had had as much luck as he had when questioning Ryan. The famous Ryan stonewall was in place.

They had finally resorted to grounding him.

Except Seth knew that Ryan was now staying out all night.

Seth had seen Ryan leave the pool house after all the lights had gone off on the main house and not return till the early hours of the morning.

A few days after the grounding they had been having lunch at school. Seth had been discussing whether Wolverine could whoop Superman's butt with Lindsay. He'd looked over at Ryan to get some backup to his argument to find him sound asleep, head cupped in hand. Lindsey had nudged him and he had woken up with a start.

It was then that Seth really looked at Ryan and saw quite frankly, He looked like shit. It was whilst they were walking back to lessons that Seth had heard a piece of snatched conversation. It scared the hell out of him.

"Ryan, You can't go on like this, You've got to get help" Lindsay pleaded

TBC


	4. Seth confronts

**Thanks to Brandywine for the pimpage!**

**Thanks also to Elzed, Mel39,60schic and Raggerga for their enthusiasm**

**Sorry for any errors!!**

**Disclaimer- I own Nada**

**The Fourth Wheel**

**Chapter 4**

Every emotion had gone through Seth's head since he heard Lindsay's plea to Ryan. He had stood rooted to the spot and had missed Ryan's reply. He could see Lindsay waving her arms and Ryan's bowed head that was enough for Seth to know that they were still discussing it, whatever 'it' was.

Seth was putting two and two together and was coming up with a whole bunch of stuff.

He had observed Ryan leave the pool house the next three nights. Sat with him the next days at breakfast, Shit, he was looking like a train wreck. Still Ryan wasn't letting anything go to when Seth questioned him.

He was on the verge of telling his parents… But this was Ryan. He didn't want to land him in it. Also what with everything else going on at the moment he didn't think his parents needed any added stress?

So he had come to a decision. The next afternoon after school he was going to confront Ryan with what he suspected.

--- --- --- ----- ---

They both say in the pool house doing homework, when Seth just blurted it out.

" Are you doing drugs?"

"What?"

"You heard me Ry, Are you doing drugs?"

" Where the Fuck did that come from Seth?" Ryan laughed

"This isn't funny man" Seth was mad now, he'd been worrying for too long.

"You look like crap Ryan, you've been lying to everyone, sneaking out all night. You're like a zombie all day. Just answer the damn question. Are you doing drugs?"

He was on a roll now

" Mom and dad are this close to sending you to therapy, they think you can't handle the whole baby thing, they think you are cracking up, you won't talk to anyone"

Seth shouting now.

"You just do the whole 'Oh I'm Ryan I'm just gonna bottle everything up' thing you do so well. I've smelt a weird chemical smell on you a few times, are you sniffing something…What Ryan…What the hell is going on with you?"

" Woahh there Seth… back up a bit." Ryan sighed

" Jesus, No… No I'm not doing drugs? Do you honestly think I'd do drugs knowing what they have done to my family?"

"You've got to give me more than that Buddy, Cause from where I'm sitting it all fits, the sneaking around, falling asleep during the day. Being so damn secretive and you look like shit, I heard Lindsay say you need help…What am I supposed to think?"

Ryan rubbed his hand over his face " Shit, are your parents really freaking out over this?'

"Yeah, they don't know that you've been sneaking out at night, But they are as concerned as me over your appearance and your general lack of communication these past few weeks." Seth admitted

" Shit, I thought that had all died down when they grounded me, Shit " Ryan looked worried now. " The last thing I wanted to do was stress your parents out, Especially Kirsten"

Ryan had got up now and was pacing.

"I guess I've been so tired recently I haven't been picking up the signals"

"What have you been doing? Ryan… Who have you been meeting? Who was in that van that picked you up that day?" Seth questioned

"Look Seth.. Do you trust me when I say I'm not doing drugs?"

Ryan had stopped pacing and was now looking Seth straight in the eyes.

"I just can't tell you what's been going on … not yet. Just give me a few more days and then I'll tell you. O.K"

"I can't understand why you just can't tell me now Ry?" Seth was still worried.

" Please Seth. Just a few more days then I'll tell you" Ryan begged

Seth sighed "O.K, if you can tell me you're not in any trouble, Trey hasn't asked you to do anything , has he?"

Ryan sighed again "I'm not in any trouble Seth, I'm…"

"…Fine?' Seth finished his sentence for him "You know Ryan, they are gonna put that on your gravestone"

Seth looked at Ryan " I'm going to trust you on this one, Just don't mess up O.K"

Ryan sat down

" Seth, could you do me a favour, Could you try and take me off Sandy and Kirsten's radar for now…I really don't need them worrying about this… and I promise in a few days I'll have it sorted "

**tbc**


	5. What is going on with Ryan?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**A huge, huge hug to Mel39 for her sound beta-ing - she's a hero! **

**A massive christmas hug to Raggerga for his help and input. **

**Disclaimer - I own even less than I did before **

**The Fourth Wheel**

**Chapter 5**

Sandy smiled at Kirsten as she was devouring her third bagel. Talk about eating for two; she was eating them out of house and home.

"What?" Kirsten smiled. "Hey it's not my fault that this baby has a thing for bagels and cream cheese!"

Sandy looked over to where Ryan was sitting eating a bowl of cereal. Sandy still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with Ryan. Seth had tried to reassure them that everything was O.K, but the kid looked like he hadn't slept in days. Sandy sighed to himself. He never remembered worrying about Seth this much. Ryan was too complex sometimes.

Sandy got up from the table and kissed Kirsten on the cheek. "I'm going to make a move now Honey, I won't be long."

He had to check on the house. The contractors had assured him that it would be ready for them to move back into today, but he had heard that before from contractors. He just wanted to make sure everything was O.K before they started to bring their belongings back in.

--- ---- ------- -----

Sandy was pleasantly surprised with the house. Everything was perfect. The only glitch was a small cockroach problem in the spare room next to their bedroom. One of the contractors had bared the way when he had tried to enter, saying it was best to leave it until the fumes of the 'bug bomb' had died down.

Sandy got onto his mobile and gave the go ahead to the removal men; it would be good to get back to their own house. One thing he knew, he was going to have a serious talk with Ryan tonight. He wanted answers once and for all.

At first he was sure the whole baby thing had got too much for him, brought back too many memories, but now he wasn't so sure. He just hoped that he hadn't gotten involved in an 'Oliver' type situation again. Sandy gave a deep sigh. He wasn't surprised Ryan was shutting them out. They hadn't exactly handled that situation well.

Tonight he was going to do his best to make Ryan realise that they were here to help no matter what the problem was.

---- ------ -----

They had all arrived at the house. All the furniture was in place; it was just a matter of putting away their personal belongings. Ryan mused that even moving was easy when you were rich.

Ryan had the easiest job, just putting his few bags in his room, as the pool house had been totally unaffected by the fire. Now he sat with Sandy in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Sandy noticed that Ryan had become almost mute since they had arrived. Hmmm… maybe time to bring that talk forward a few hours. Before he opened his mouth, Seth came hurtling in.

Seth was hyper; the thought of moving back in had sent him over the edge. He had just charged downstairs for about the sixth time to ask Sandy something.

That was when they heard Kirsten cry out.

Sandy and Seth rushed to Kirsten. She stood outside the spare room with the door open. They both looked in.

The room was breathtaking. Trees and foliage snaked up the walls, exotic flowers in every colour bloomed on every surface, the ceiling was now a vivid blue sky with white fluffy clouds, filled with birds and butterflies.

They entered the room, transfixed.

Seth's face adorned one wall, his arms flailing obviously, regaling a sitting Sandy and Kirsten with one of his witticisms. Stood slightly to one side an amused Ryan stood, arms folded. Sandy just stared at it, the detail was incredible.

Kirsten gave a sob as she gazed at the far wall.

Over the baby's crib, painted with arms outstretched as if to offer protection, was the most beautiful angel she had ever seen. Tears coursed down Kirsten's cheeks. The angel was a perfect likeness of her mother, not how she remembered her, pale and dying in the hospital, but as she had wanted to see her, young and vibrant.

"I didn't mean to upset you… I can paint over it if you want," Ryan spoke softly.

Three pairs of eyes swung his way.

"_You_ did this?" Sandy was dumbfounded.

Ryan nodded.

"Holy Crap!... You did this Ry?" Seth was gazing at Ryan with unconcealed awe.

Kirsten rushed over and enveloped Ryan in a hug.

"Ryan, it's perfect. It's more than perfect, thank you."

" So this is what you've been doing these past weeks?" Sandy smiled. "And that's why this corridor was always mysteriously blocked when I came to check on things…I take it there were no roaches?"

Ryan smiled.

" No to the roaches, and I would have finished it sooner if you hadn't grounded me!"

"Oh Sweetie, we were so worried about you, and I gave you such a hard time about lying to us, and all the time you were doing this," Kirsten looked mortified.

"Hey, that was nothing, I accused him of doing drugs." Seth snorted.

Ryan gave Seth a half smile.

"Your powers of deduction were way off, Sherlock, that would have been paint remover you smelt on me, I'm surprised no one else commented on it. I couldn't come home covered in paint."

"I take it Lindsay was covering for you?" Kirsten grinned.

"Yeah, Seth overheard her saying I needed help and jumped to conclusions!"

Sandy had broken away and was looking around the room. He moved back to where Ryan had painted the family group.

God! His eyebrows weren't _that_ bushy were they?

He continued to study it.

He realised what was wrong with the picture. He wondered if Ryan knew how telling the scene was. He had painted Sandy, Kirsten and Seth close together, very obviously a unit, but by putting himself slightly away, and the defensive posture of his arms, it was clear that Ryan still didn't feel like he truly belonged. Sandy realised that they still had a way to go with Ryan. Sandy smiled sadly. At least Ryan had painted himself, Sandy thought. If this had been painted a year ago, Ryan probably wouldn't have included himself at all.

His gaze was drawn to a corner of the room low down. He walked over to it and knelt down. Two tiny fairies danced mischievously, perfect miniatures of Hailey and Lindsay. And sat malevolently on a toadstool, half hidden by leaves, was Caleb, a ridiculous gnome complete with a pointy hat and a sour expression.

Sandy turned and saw Ryan grinning at him.

Hmmm. He'd leave Kirsten to find that one on her own. God, he could hardly wait until Caleb saw it.

He walked over to where the others stood, put his arm around Ryan's shoulder….

Now he knew why he'd brought the kid home!

FIN

**Ohhh I feel like a bad date...I've led you all on. Then at the end of the evening I did'nt deliver quite what you wanted!..But hey its Christmas and I thought a mushy ending was in order!** Note: to The Queen of Angst- Ms Brandywine I kept a tad of angst in just for you!!...Sorry Elzed,No hot naked Ryan goodness...But you have vivid your imagination to see ya though! 

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, I hope that Santa brings you all lots of groovey prezzies.**


End file.
